This invention relates to keyboards for computers, including terminals and input devices, word processing equipment, typewriters and similar equipment, and simulators of such equipment, and methods of operating these keyboards, and to teaching and learning how to operate these keyboards.
The keyboards currently in use for computers, word processors, typewriters and similar equipment have a standard Alpha-Numeric Core of forty keys in four transverse rows of ten keys each. There are three rows of Alphabet and punctuation keys with one row of Number keys above the Alphabet keys. Additional keys for symbols, functions and controls surround this Alpha-Numeric Core in less standardized arrangements. The number of additional keys surrounding the Alpha-Numeric Core has increased substantially with the development of electronic keyboards. The additional keys are frequently in groups such as the function, cursor movement, and editing groups and the number pad.
Fast, accurate operation of the Alpha-Numeric Core requires that the hands be accurately placed on the Core and that the operator keep the eyes and concentration focused on the text or display screen.
Existing keyboard structure does not facilitate accurate hand placement on the Alpha-Numeric Core; it actually causes hand misplacement. The results of hand misplacement include input errors, inefficiency and loss of effective operating time. Existing keyboard structure does not facilitate keeping the eyes on the text or screen; it actually causes the eyes to move away from the text to look at the keyboard. The results of this eye movement include text reading errors and eye fatigue.
Existing keyboard structure and the existing methods of operating the keyboard do not facilitate teaching or learning how to operate the keyboard; they actually cause substantial learning problems. The results of these problems include prolonged learning time, confusion, discouragement and increased cost.
In the Alpha-Numeric Core with the letters in the Standard or QWERTY arrangement, the sequence of letters and numbers in the rows is:
Fourth Nearest Row: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 and 0 PA0 Third Nearest Row: Q W E R T Y U I O and P PA0 Second Nearest Row: A S D F G H J K L and ; PA0 Nearest Row: Z X C V B N M , . and ? PA0 improve keyboard operation by increasing operating speed, accuracy, efficiency, mobility, flexibility, fluidity of movement, and productivity; PA0 provide bio-mechanical balance and symmetry for the fingers and hands; PA0 eliminate errors due to misplacement and loss of placement and provide positional security; PA0 enable the operator to maintain visual focus and concentration on the text or display screen, and thereby eliminate unnecessary eye movement and test-reading errors due to eye movement; PA0 enable eliminating Home Row, and thereby eliminate awkward movements and contortions and eliminate the errors resulting from awkward movements and contortions; PA0 enable doing numbers with the hands positioned on the Number Row, rather than from Home Row, which eliminates awkward movements and contortions, and improves speed, accuracy and efficiency in doing numbers; PA0 reduce operator mental, emotional, visual, and neuromuscular stress and fatigue; PA0 facilitate learning how to operate a keyboard; and PA0 accomplish these objects at nominal cost without requiring employee retraining expense.
For two handed touch typing, the Alpha-Numeric Core is divided into a left-hand sector and a right-hand sector. In the traditional method of operating the keyboard known as the "Home Row" method, the eight fingers are placed on A S D F and J K L ; in the Second Nearest Row, which keys are commonly known as "Home Row." In that method, each of the eight fingers is assigned specific keys to operate as follows:
______________________________________ Left Hand Fingers Lit- Right Hand Fingers tle Third Middle Index Index Middle Third Little ______________________________________ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 Q W E R T Y U I O P A S D F G H J K L ; Z X C V B N M , . ? ______________________________________
To operate a key other than a Home Row key, the operating finger is moved from its Home Row key to the key to be operated and back to its Home Row key, and the other fingers are kept on or over their Home Row keys. The use of Home Row results in unnecessary movements, unbalanced and awkward movements and contortions, impairs finger mobility, and causes learning problems. Doing numbers from Home Row requires long awkward unbalanced stretches, is slow, and inaccurate.
The consequences of lateral finger misplacement are substantial. Misplacing the fingers of the Right Hand one key to the left, ie. on H J K L instead of J K L ; causes every finger of the Right Hand to strike the wrong key in every row. Such a misplacement of the fingers on either hand causes errors, loss of productivity, loss of confidence, confusion, stress and frustration, discouragement and impairs learning.
Heretofore, tactile devices have been provided for keyboards such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,059, to Messchaert, 3,848,723 to Hogue, and 4,180,336 to Lonsdale. The tactile devices in prior art do not work effectively because they are incompatible with the anatomical structure and bio-mechanical functioning of the fingers and hands, and with the neuro-sensory functioning in the fingertips, and other related bio-mechanical human factors. Among the major problems in the prior art are: they are not structured to provide 2-point discrimination or stereognosis; they do not provide central positioning of the hands and they are bio-mechanically eccentric; and they perpetuate the biomechanical problems of Home Row. The prior art prevents within hand-balance, increases the potential for error, decreases speed, and increases muscular stress. The devices have proved ineffective and at the present time Alpha-Numeric keyboards are still appearing without hand positioning devices or with devices that do not work effectively.
The advent of electronic keyboards and keycap molding processes have changed the topography and size of keyboards. Electronic keyboards have increased speed capability but have not provided the operator with bio-mechanical structures to facilitate increased operator speed.
Accomplishing higher rates of keyboarding speed at all levels of skill requires keyboard improvements that facilitate fast, accurate hand positioning and maintaining hand position without mechanically or otherwise interfering with the fluidity of finger movement, and that actually facilitate fluidity of finger movement.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved keyboard structure and method of operating the keyboard.